Saving Silly Lily
by LaurenHughesxx
Summary: My four year old sister, Lily, literally fell into his arms. He doesn't notice how I can't keep my eyes off of him. He doesn't see how attached Lily is to him. He doesn't understand that I need him to listen. He doesn't realise that I heard what he said about me. He doesn't know that I'm falling for him. I'm falling hard.
1. Can't see the Curb

**A/N: Hello everybody. I have decided to begin a new fan fiction. I don't know if I will be updating on this one often but we'll just see how it goes. **

**Uhm, it's another high school ff and that's because I guess that's my speciality. It's more fun for me to write about that sort of thing. Maybe once I have finished the ones I'm working on, I'll start something completely new. **

**This is a typical teen story with some twists, turns and fights. It's all human and will be written from split POVs (Bella and Edward). There **_**will **_**be bad language but I'm not too sure about the 'sexual' part of things yet. I promise I will give an advanced warning if things are going to get *cough***_** heated**_** *cough*! Enjoy everybody :)**

1. Can't see the Curb

(BPOV)

Welcome to Forks, population 3,120 people.

Make that _3,122_ people.

This is where my little sister and I are moving to. Or make that, this is where my little sister and I have officially moved to.

I don't know what to think of this place most of the time. Some say Forks is hell on earth and then others say it's perfect. I can't seem to get a proper judgement – this is considering the fact that I haven't been here in almost 4 years.

I'm going to be honest... Driving around the town in a police cruiser, on a Sunday afternoon, whilst Charlie gives me the 'low down'… it's not something I want to become a common thing. Charlie is my dad by the way. We've never had the sort of relationship with the 'daddy' or 'darling' labels. I call him Charlie and he calls me Bella or Bells.

It's different with my sister and him. Lily calls him daddy but he's not so good with the 'darling' part. He calls her 'kiddo' or 'Lilybug'. I call her Lilybug too – that's where he got it from.

"Wow!" Lily said in fascination from the back seat. "It's so pretty."

Lily is only 4 and this is the first time she has ever seen the snow. I guess I should explain my situation because it's bound to get confusing if you don't understand.

When my mom fell pregnant with Lily, we still lived in Forks. She went into labour a month early whilst she was working in Phoenix. We got a call in the middle the night, about 3 days after Lily was born, and we were told that my mom had left the hospital – but Lily was still there. Charlie kind of freaked out a bit and I was sent to Arizona to live with my gran – mom's mom. Once my sister was well enough to leave hospital, she was also sent to live with my gran and I. Charlie was still a little unstable, so we stayed where we were. They never found my mom and it sort of frightens me because nobody saw her leave and nobody said they had seen her anywhere afterwards. The search went on for about 7 months and they had no luck. I can't hate my mom for leaving because she didn't take Lily with her. If she had, Lily was still premature and she wouldn't have survived.

My gran wants me to spend the rest of my junior year and then my senior year here in Forks. She wants Lily to start school here and finish school here. She wants us to be with our dad and for Lily to have at least one parent there to look up to. Charlie's himself now. I think he realised that he couldn't keep dwelling on the fact that my mom wasn't here, you know? He's living on the fact that she may still be out there somewhere. He had to step up and be a man. He had two daughters and he still does. They both love him and nothing's gonna change that.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" I said to my gorgeous little sister.

She really is gorgeous. She has stunningly long, curly, brown hair and crystal blue eyes. She looks a lot like me but my hair isn't as curly and my eyes are brown. We both have the same pale skin and neither of us have freckles – which is shocking due to the time spent under the sun in Arizona.

"I can't wait to play!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

"Hey kids, I've gotta nip into the shop real quick, do you guys want anything?" Charlie asked as he pulled up outside a shop that was probably the biggest they had in this town.

"Um, Charlie, can you please get strawberry milk? Lily likes it warm before going to bed." I smiled at Lily and then Charlie.

"Sure. Do you want anything Bella?" He wondered.

"No thanks."

"I'll be back in 10 minutes. Bells, can you undo Lily's seatbelt whilst I'm in, she's been sitting there a while." He paused. "_God_, that must be uncomfortable." He carried on before closing his door and walking into the store.

"Okay Lilybug, I'll come round and take off that seatbelt, alright?" I smiled back at her.

"Yay!" She chirped.

I jumped out of the car, almost tripping over my own feet in the process, and jogged around the cruiser to Lily's door. I swung it open with a grin on my face and she started chuckling. I would do anything to hear her laugh – absolutely anything.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked in an accusing tone as I unbuckled her belt.

"You nearly fell." She giggled.

"You saw that, huh?" I said to her and then lifted her from the car.

"Uh huh!"

"Do you know what they do to little girls who laugh at their big sisters?" I said feigning seriousness.

"What?" She gasped. I had to fight internally to hold in the laughter.

"They pick them up." I said as I picked her up. "They take them to the freezing… cold… snow." I said whilst walking over to an area covered in white. "And then, they throw them in it." I smirked as she started laughing.

"No! No!" She was absolutely laughing her head off. "I wasn't laughing at you! I promise!" She squealed out.

"You promise?" I asked in a serious voice.

"Yes! I promise!" She laughed out.

"Well… Everybody deserves a second chance I suppose." I muttered as I put her back down onto the ground.

"Can I play in the snow whilst daddy is in the shop?" She pleaded.

"Of course but it is cold." I warned her. "Stay near the edge alright? You don't know how deep it is. And, Lily, be careful because I can't see where the curb is and I don't want you to trip."

"Okay dokay!" She chirped.

I watched her hesitantly touch the blanket beneath her feet and then lurch backwards when she felt how cold it was after a few seconds. She experimented with a few kicks and then she stared at me for a short moment.

What is she thinking?

Before I could consider it for very long, she grabbed a pile of snow and launched it at me. Who in the name of god taught her to do that?

"Is that how you want to play Lily Swan?" I asked her as I started moving forward.

She squealed and ran towards the shop doors laughing.

"Lily! I told you to watch out for the-…" I barely got the words out before I saw her toppling towards the ground. That's gonna hurt.

Before I could even move from where I was standing, someone had caught Lily just as she was about to land on the ground.

"Woah there!" He shouted as he steadied her on her feet and crouched down next to her.

"Sorry!" She shouted.

"Why are you saying sorry?" He chuckled as I reached them. WOW. This guy has got to be some sort of male model.

"I don't know." Lily said with a giggle.

"Well, there's no need to apolo-…" He started but then he looked up to meet my questioning gaze.

"Lily, are you okay?" I asked as I pulled her towards me, crouching down, to check her over.

"I'm fine, silly Bella." She said.

"No, make that Silly Lily." I laughed at the rhyme. "I told you to watch out for where the curb is."

"Silly Lily." She laughed.

I rolled my eyes at her.

I looked up to be met with a pair of amused green eyes.

"Thank you." I said as I stood up straight.

"No problem, Bella." He smirked as he added on my name. He was obviously paying attention to our conversation then. He has the strangest, most amazing and untamed bronze hair.

"What's your name?" Lily asked.

He crouched back down in front of her and held out his hand.

"My name is Edward Cullen and you must be Silly Lily."

I couldn't help but laugh at Lily's face.

"No, actually, I am _Lily_." She crossed her arms and ignored his outstretched hand.

"Oh, sorry, Lily. My bad." He smiled and she eventually shook his hand. "Nice to meet you." He said to her and then he stood up to hold his hand out to me and I shook it straight away. "Both of you." He added on.

"You too." Lily practically shouted. I gave her a confused glance before deciding it was best not to ask why she felt the need to shout. I nodded to show that it was nice to meet him as well.

Edward and I sort of just stood there and stared at each other for a minute. It was slightly awkward but not awkward enough that I wanted to walk away.

"I see you already met Bella and Lily, Edward." A woman called from behind him. I was completely unaware that we had an audience. "Charlie was just telling me all about you two." The woman nodded towards us.

"Uh, yeah mom." Edward smiled to the woman as she passed him some of the bags she was carrying.

"I'm Esme Cullen." She said as she came towards me with open arms. She seems friendly. She was obviously hugging me first so that Lily would know it was okay.

"Nice to meet you." I said as I hugged her back. She pulled away after a second and we made eye contact. She stared at me for a split moment and then shook her head.

"I'm Lily!" Lily chirped from beside me. She already had her arms open for Esme to hug her. I couldn't help but chuckle. Edward gave me an amused smile as well.

Esme bent down to hug Lily and she told her that it was lovely to meet her. She also complimented Lily on her wooly coat, which my sister loved to hear, because it was brand new.

"Bella bought me it for moving here." Lily smiled at me.

"Well, that was nice of Bella, wasn't it?" Esme smiled at me as well.

"It was." Lily grinned and she silently asked me to pick her up, so, I did.

"I was just telling Charlie that the three of you are welcome to come for dinner tonight. It would save you having to cook Charlie and the girls can meet the rest of my family." Esme said.

"I don't cook anyway Esme." Charlie chuckled.

"I'd be doing it." I admitted.

"Oh." Esme laughed. "Well, all the more reason for you to come. It will save you having to cook after a long journey Bella."

"That sounds great Esme, what time should we be there for?" Charlie asked.

"Come around half 5." She smiled.

"We'll be there." Charlie said looking at me for confirmation – although I have no idea why. I nodded to tell him that it was fine.

"Alright, we'll get going, good bye children. Bye Charlie." Esme said as she began walking away.

"Bye." We all chimed and then Lily started giggling again.

"See ya Chief Swan." Edward said as he and Charlie shook hands.

"Bye kid." Charlie said.

"See you in a bit Silly Lily." Edward stuck his tongue out at her.

"Bye Eddie." Lily smirked when she saw the look of annoyance in Edward's face at the nickname. She may only be four but she is a very clever girl. She then stuck her tongue out at him in return to his gesture.

"See you there, Bella." Edward said with a nod and a smile.

"Bye, Edward." I emphasised his name and Lily gave me a glare. It did earn a grateful smile from Edward along with a snort.

I turned back to see Charlie looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"What the hell did I miss whilst I was in there?" He asked as I started belting Lily back up in the cruiser.

"Uhm… Lily played in the snow, threw some at me, I was about to chase her, I warned her to watch out for the curb, Lily fell off of the curb, Edward caught her before she hit the ground and that was that." I rushed out.

"Hmmm." Charlie huffed. "Tonight's going to be interesting. I can just tell."

"Who will be there tonight?" I asked as I got in the front seat with Charlie.

"Dr. Cullen, Esme, Edward, Alice and Emmett. Alice's boyfriend, Jasper and Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie will probably be there as well." He said.

"Not Edward's?" I asked in confusion.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't have a girlfriend. Even if he does, it ain't gonna be serious with any of the girls at _Forks High_ _School._" Charlie glanced at me. "At least not the ones that are already there." He muttered.

I'm almost 100% sure that I wasn't supposed to hear that.

**A/N: Well, that was chapter one. I know it seems a little bit slow for now but this is only the beginning. We have a very long way to go. Next chapter will be Edward's POV. I hope you enjoyed… Review… Review… Review! – Lauren :* xxxx**


	2. Lucky Lily

**A/N: I thought I would upload again tonight whilst I have the spare time. Thank you for the follows and favourites I've had already. Also, thank you to those who left a wee review on my last chapter. Enjoy this one **

2. Lucky Lily

(EPOV)

"Edward!" My mom shouted on me from the second floor of my home.

"Yeah?" I yelled back.

"Could you please come to the store with me to pick up some bits and pieces for dinner tonight?" She asked.

I groaned. Why doesn't she ask Alice? I mean, she usually does that. So, why is she asking me on a Sunday afternoon if I can go shopping with her?

"Mom, can't you ask Alice?" I shouted back.

"She's not feeling too well."

"She's fine mom, she'll be trying to get out of it." I figured.

"No, she's not trying to get out of it. She has stomach cramps because she's on her-…"

"Okay! Okay! Mom, I get it! You don't have to tell me that! I'm coming! Let me get my shoes." I interrupted before she could finish that sentence. I really don't want to know about my sister and her 'woman issues'.

"That's my boy!" My mom praised me.

I ran into my closet to grab my trainers and my jumper, before running down the stairs to grab my car keys. My mom glared at me and I put my hands up in surrender.

"I'm driving. I'm not going in the mom-mobile." I paused. "Ever."

She laughed at me and told me she would be back in a second – she had to go find her purse. With my mom, a second usually meant half an hour so, I sat down on the couch next to Emmett.

"Hey dude." He said with his mouth full of something that I couldn't identify.

"Hi."

"What ya doing?" He asked me.

"Mom is trying to find her purse so we can go to the shop. Wait, why the fuck aren't you going?"

"You guys know I don't do that shit." Emmett looked at me with his famous 'duh' look.

"And you think I do?" I challenged.

"No, but mom wants to spend some quality time with her youngest son." He squeezed my cheek.

"Oh get off me, you stupid oaf." I smacked his hand away and it probably hurt me more than it hurt him. Sometimes, I honestly think that my brother is made of steel – literally.

"Right! Edward! Found it, let's go!" My mom yelled from half way down the stairs.

Forks Thriftway is about 10 minutes from our house and it's the best grocery shop in Forks. The townsfolk really only use it because it's the biggest – not because it's better than the rest because in actual fact it's exactly the same. It probably just has a little bit more variety of food and drinks.

"Mom, I thought you had everything for dinner tonight…" I suddenly remembered. I'm sure she went to the grocery shop like, two nights ago or something.

"I did. But, I then decided that we might be having guests over tonight." She said with a massive smile.

I cannot be bothered with people coming to the house tonight. You know that horrible feeling you get on a Sunday, where you know you have to go to school the next day, but you just really don't want to fucking go? That's why I can't be bothered with guests.

"Who?" I asked for the sake of it as I pulled into a parking space.

"Remember I told you that the Chief of Police has two daughters that live in Arizona?" My mom asked whilst we were getting out of the car.

"Uh, I think so, yeah."

"Well, they just arrived today and I thought it would be nice to invite the three of them over for a relaxing night. The two girls will have a stressful day tomorrow having to get used to such a small town."

I walked away to pull a trolley out to put all of our groceries in.

"Wait, mom, I'm confused. I didn't even know they were coming here at all." I shook my head in confusion.

"I told you all of this. You see? This is why you should listen. One of the girls is only 4 and she is called Lily. The other girl is your age and she's called-…" My mom broke of suddenly. "Is that Charlie?"

Is it weird that I was pissed off when she didn't tell me what the other girl was called? I glanced to where my mom was looking and she practically ran towards him, dragging me and the trolley with her.

"Charlie!" She shouted.

"Hey Esme!" He grinned at her as my mom went in for a hug.

And just like that, we were walking around the grocery store with Chief Swan. My mom was picking things up, putting them in the trolley and quite frankly, I don't even know if she's paying any attention. She's too excited about meeting Lily and … Mystery girl – shall we say.

"How are you doing?" She asked him.

"I'm great." Chief Swan said with a smile. "How are you Esme? And Carlisle?"

"I'm great as well! Carlisle is the same but he's working this afternoon. He'll be home tonight though, which reminds me…" Smooth mom, real smooth.

"Mom, I'm gonna go wait outside while you get the rest of the stuff." I interrupted before she could continue.

"Sure honey." She said. Honey? Really mom? I shook my head as I walked out of the shop.

For some reason, the first thing that caught my attention was the fact that there was a Police Cruiser parked in the car park. I don't even know why it shocked me because I already know that Chief Swan's inside.

What drew me in even more was when I saw a little girl being lifted out of the car. My mind put all the pieces together and I knew that the little girl must be Lily. The other person must be the mystery girl that my mom didn't tell me the name of.

I moved forward a little so that I was near a massive patch of white snow. I only did it so that I could hear what they were saying. Yeah, I know, nosey bastard.

"Do you know what they do to little girls who laugh at their big sisters?" The older girl said.

"What?" Lily gasped and I wanted to chuckle at the worried tone she was using.

I tried to look round to see the older girl's face but, her back was turned, so there was no way of me seeing her.

"They pick them up." Lily was lifted up. "They take them to the freezing… cold… snow." The older girl said and she spun to face me. She didn't see me standing there but I had to physically take a step backwards when I saw her.

She is absolutely… Beautiful. Stunning. Gorgeous. Perfect.

"And then, they throw them in it." The older girl smirked and Lily started laughing.

"No! No!" She was absolutely laughing her head off. "I wasn't laughing at you! I promise!" She squealed out.

"You promise?"

"Yes! I promise!" Lily laughed out.

"Well… Everybody deserves a second chance I suppose." The girl muttered as she put Lily back down onto the ground.

"Can I play in the snow whilst daddy is in the shop?"

"Of course but it is cold. Stay near the edge alright? You don't know how deep it is. And, Lily, be careful because I can't see where the curb is and I don't want you to trip."

"Okay dokay!" Lily chirped.

The child bent down to touch the blanket beneath her and then leapt up in surprise at the coldness. I wonder if this is her first time seeing snow… She's from Arizona and she's only four so it seems likely. She kicked the snow around a bit and then she paused. She watched her big sister for a moment.

What is she thinking?

Before I could consider it for very long, she grabbed a pile of snow and launched it at the unsuspecting girl. I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped my lips. I got a strange look from someone walking passed but I just ignored them.

"Is that how you want to play Lily Swan?" The girl started moving forward.

Lily squealed and ran towards where I was standing to get away from her sister.

"Lily! I told you to watch out for the-…"

Oh shit.

I jumped forward before the little girl could crash into the ground. She must have tripped over the curb. I wanted to laugh at the irony but I was too busy trying to make sure I didn't hurt Lily instead.

"Woah there!" I shouted as I crouched down beside her.

"Sorry!" She shouted.

"Why are you saying sorry?" I chuckled as I heard the older girl draw closer.

"I don't know." Lily said with a giggle.

"Well, there's no need to apolo-…" I started and I looked up to see the girl standing right next me. I froze. Like, I was genuinely speechless for a second. I thought she was beautiful before? I was partially blind then. That's not cool.

"Lily, are you okay?" The girl asked as she pulled Lily towards her. She began looking her over for any obvious injuries and it sort of reminded me of what my mom used to do.

"I'm fine, silly Bella." She said.

Bella. The girl's name is Bella. Are you kidding me? That couldn't be any more fucking perfect.

"No, make that Silly Lily." Bella laughed. "I told you to watch out for where the curb is."

"Silly Lily." She laughed.

Bella rolled her eyes and I was fighting laughter at their strange exchange.

Bella looked up at me and I was staring into the most deep, amazing and glimmering brown eyes I have ever seen in my entire life.

"Thank you." She said as she stood up straight.

"No problem, Bella." I smirked as I added on her name. I loved saying that. Oh my god Edward, calm the fuck down. Okay. Chill.

Bella has lovely, long, brown hair with a slight wave to it. She has smooth looking, ivory skin – like her sister. Her eyes are fucking magical. I don't care if I sound like a pansy, but I swear that if I stood and just stared into her eyes, I would somehow find her soul.

"What's your name?" Lily asked me.

I crouched back down in front of her and I held out my hand for her to shake.

"My name is Edward Cullen and you must be Silly Lily."

I tried not to laugh at Lily's face but Bella did.

"No, actually, I am Lily." She crossed her arms and ignored my outstretched hand.

"Oh, sorry, Lily. My bad." I smiled and she eventually shook my hand. "Nice to meet you." I said to her and then I stood up.

I think I'm going to shake Bella's hand. Not that I need to, because, we already know each other's names. I kind of just want an excuse to touch her in some way.

I held my hand out to Bella and she shook it straight away. "Both of you." I added on quickly.

"You too." Lily practically shouted. Once again, I fought the urge to laugh at the strange child. Bella nodded her head in agreement.

I don't know why, but the conversation ended there. Bella and I stood staring at each other, outside of the Forks Thriftway, with a four year old. That doesn't happen every day. I must have been making her feel awkward with the way I was looking at her, but I couldn't help it, and she didn't leave so it couldn't have been too awkward.

"I see you already met Bella and Lily, Edward." My mom called from behind me. Fuck that. I was not aware that we had an audience. "Charlie was just telling me all about you two." Mom nodded towards Bella and Lily.

"Uh, yeah mom." I smiled at my mom as she passed me some of the bags she was carrying.

"I'm Esme Cullen." She said as she walked towards Bella with open arms. Oh god mom. Why do you feel the need to do that?

"Nice to meet you." Bella said as she hugged her back. My mom stared at her right in the eyes for a moment and I kind of wanted to pull her away from Bella and tell her to stop being a creep. But, just as I was about to cough or something, my mom shook her head.

"I'm Lily!" Lily chirped from beside Bella. She already had her arms open for my mom to hug her. Bella laughed and glanced at me. I couldn't help smiling.

My mom bent down to hug Lily and she told her that it was lovely to meet her. She also complimented Lily on her wooly coat.

"Bella bought me it for moving here." Lily smiled up at her big sister.

"Well, that was nice of Bella, wasn't it?" Mom smiled at Bella as well.

"It was." Lily grinned and she made eye contact with Bella. After a second, Bella lifted her up so that Lily was resting on her hip.

"I was just telling Charlie that the three of you are welcome to come for dinner tonight. It would save you having to cook Charlie and the girls can meet the rest of my family." Mom said to Bella.

"I don't cook anyway Esme." Charlie chuckled.

"I'd be doing it." Bella said with a blush.

That blush did things to me that we are not going to talk about.

"Oh." Mom laughed. "Well, all the more reason for you to come. It will save you having to cook after a long journey Bella."

"That sounds great Esme, what time should we be there for?" Chief Swan asked.

"Come around half 5." She smiled.

"We'll be there." The Chief said looking at Bella for a short minute. Bella nodded to him.

That was weird.

"Alright, we'll get going, good bye children. Bye Charlie." Mom said as she began walking away.

"Bye." They all chimed and then Lily started giggling again.

"See ya Chief Swan." I said as I shook Chief Swan's hand.

"Bye kid." He said politely.

"See you in a bit Silly Lily." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Bye Eddie." The little demon used my ultimate weakness against me. I fucking hate that name. I looked at her small face to find her smirking at me. She knows it. She is one smart little kid. She then thought it would be funny to stick her tongue out at me.

Well, that whole thing was just turned about on you Edward, wasn't it?

"See you there, Bella." I just had the need to say her name again.

"Bye, Edward." She emphasised my name. I smiled at what Bella did and then snorted when I realised that the little demon just glared at her.

I ran the rest of the way to my Volvo and my mom was sitting patiently in the passenger seat as I put the rest of the bags in the boot. I plonked myself into the front seat and put my seat belt on.

"Gorgeous pair of girls." My mom smiled at me.

"They are that." I said honestly.

"Lily is so much like Bella."

"I agree. Lucky Lily." I blurted out. What the fuck made me say that?

"Yes. Lucky Lily indeed." My mom nodded her head with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Uh, so, mom… Did Chief Swan tell you much about Bella?" I tried to sound indifferent. "I mean, is she going to Forks High School?" I wondered. I hope she's not going to La Push… not a good place.

"Charlie practically bragged about Bella. It was sweet though, you know? Not in a competitive sort of way. She's a straight 'A' student, her birthday is September 9th…" I took a mental note of that. "She is starting your school tomorrow."

"Is Bella bringing anyone else tonight?" I asked quietly.

I knew my mom knew what I was getting at but she didn't call me out and that… I was grateful for.

"Edward, she just moved back here after four years… I don't think so." My mom smirked.

"Yeah but… well, yeah. I mean, maybe there's some long lost love or something." I tried to joke.

"Honey, Bella doesn't have a boyfriend. You don't have to panic."

"Really mom, really?" I said.

"Oh Edward, you might as well have just asked me if she had a boyfriend or not. You were beyond obvious." She laughed.

I suddenly started worrying about the attention she was going to get – especially the male attention. Fuck that. I'm going to be practically stalking her. That's kind of worrying.

Why am I even acting like this?

She's not mine. I don't fucking own her.

"Don't worry about the boys at your school. I don't think she'll be interested in any of them." My mom paused and then muttered under her breath. "At least not the ones she hasn't met yet."

I'm almost 100% sure that I wasn't supposed to hear that.

**A/N: There you go my lovelies. Thanks for spending your time reading this. Until next time – Lauren :* xxxx **


	3. Dinner (Part One)

**A/N: Hello there :P I'm just going to explain something real quick. The reason I have done the same scene twice is because this is an important part of the story. I mean, this is the first time Edward and Bella meet. I wanted to show the mutual attraction between the two and to do that, I had to write from each person's POV. I will continue to do this throughout the story for my favourite/the most important parts. If you don't like reading the same thing twice, this might not be the best story for you to be reading. Yes, there will be lots of chapters that are going over the same scene but, there will also be lots that just move on to the next one. Time should never be an issue when it comes to reading and writing – it isn't for me. Maybe you have things to do and places to be, but just read this when you have some free time. Revel in the fact that you get in insight into each person's mind. **

**Edward was worked up about not knowing Bella's name because his mother had said that she was the same age as him. It intrigued him – I apologise for not making that very clear.**

**I hope you are all enjoying and it is dinner time for the Swans and the Cullens. Let's meet the rest of the kids. **

3. Dinner (Part One)

(BPOV)

"Lily! What are you doing up there?" I yelled up the stairs.

"I'm making sure my teddy bears are cosy and comfy!" She yelled back. "We might be goned a while!"

"We might be gone a while." I corrected her.

"That's what I just said Bella." She moaned at me.

"Oh, sorry!" I shouted back – in actual fact knowing fine well that it's not what she just said.

"It's fine." She shouted as I heard her running across the landing. She reached the top of the stairs and she was just about to come bounding down when…

"Freeze!" I shouted in panic. She froze instantly. "What do we not do?" I said letting out a deep breath in relief.

Lily stared at me as if I was crazy for a second before realisation hit her.

"We don't run down the stairs." She said sheepishly.

"Unless?" I challenged.

"There isn't an unless?" She guessed.

"Correct. If we need to get down quickly we…" I trailed off to get her to continue.

"We bum down them." She hid her face in her hair – something she picked up on from me.

"Good girl." I chuckled in satisfaction that I had managed to drill one thing into her head. She slowly sat down on the top stair, watching me the whole time, and began to bum down them really quickly.

"Bella, I think it's brilliant that you taught her to do that." Charlie said from behind me.

I gave him a small smile.

"Let me see you." I said as she reached the bottom.

"Give us a spin Lilybug!" Charlie said in 'excitement'.

Lily spun with a giggle. She was wearing a little pink dress, with white stripes, that came down to her knees. She also had on a cotton white cardigan. I had her put on woolly white tights because it's pretty damn freezing outside. She's got black boots on that end half way up her shins. I put Lily's hair in a fishtail braid down her back, and a few loose strands framed her face. That is another thing I learned how to do for her sake – I now know many, many different hair styles.

"Wow!" I shouted with a whistle.

"You both look lovely girls." Charlie told us.

Lily is a hell of a lot more girly than I ever have been. Don't get me wrong, I do know how to clean up alright. I've never been one to wear the pretty little dresses that Lily adores. I'm wearing an ocean blue, lace banded ¾ length top, along with black skinny jeans. I also have on my favourite black and white converse. Nothing fancy I guess. I showered when we came home from the shops and I just let my hair dry naturally, so, it left a curl through my long locks.

"Right, it's quarter past five, we gotta get going." Charlie said as he gently guided us out of the door.

* * *

We arrived at the Cullens' house just after half 5.

"Uhm, dad… I didn't know a house like this could exist in Forks." I said in shock.

"Well, this isn't technically in Forks. Esme designed the house inside and out." Charlie explained as he lifted Lily from her car seat. "It was built from scratch. They moved down here from Alaska not long after you two arranged to stay in Arizona." Charlie sniffed.

"It's gorgeous." I smiled in wonder at how Esme could have come up with this all on her own.

"It's like a palace!" Lily chirped with another twirl.

"I wouldn't quite take it that far…" Charlie muffled his laughter.

"C'mon Lilybug, time to go meet some new people." I smiled.

"Will there be lots?" Lily asked as she shuffled towards me.

"It's going to be quite busy honey." I said gently.

"Can you carry me then?" She asked.

"Of course." I picked her up, making sure her dress didn't ride up over her bottom.

We all made our way up the steps to reach the household. Charlie pressed the doorbell.

Everything was silent for a second before there were numerous large thumps coming from somewhere in the house. I wondered what the hell was going on in there.

"Guys! Watch the vase! Oh my goodness, be careful!" I heard a familiar woman's voice shout from inside. "Carlisle! You're worse than them!"

After another second, a very handsome man with bright blond hair appeared at the door. That must be Doctor Cullen.

"Hello." He gave us a friendly smile. Lily clung to me. "Nice to see you again Charlie. You must be Bella…" He gave me a kiss on the cheek. "… And you must be Lily." He gave Lily a massive grin and she hid behind my hair with a giggle. "It's wonderful to finally meet both of you. I'm formally known as Doctor Cullen around town, but you two can call me Carlisle."

"It's nice to meet you Carlisle." I gave him my friendliest smile.

"Come on in. Please excuse me for taking so long to answer the door. The kids are a little excited." He chuckled. "I am going to apologise in advance Bella."

"Carlisle, you can't apologise for the kids being over excited when you practically rugby tackled them to get to the door first." Esme said from behind him.

"Don't over-exaggerate." Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"Come meet the others." Esme said as she walked into another room.

We all followed Esme into what looked like a living room. Lily buried her face in the crook of my neck. There were five people standing there – desperately trying to get in front of each other. The first person I noticed was Edward because he was the only one not trying to murder someone else.

"Hi!" A girl chirped from somewhere. "Emmett, move!" She shouted. The really massive guy moved to the side and a small person with spikey black hair popped out. "I'm Alice." She said as she walked towards me for a hug. "You must be Bella and Lily."

Alice put her tiny arms around both Lily and I as best she could.

"Hello." Lily mumbled still hiding her face in my hair.

"Uh, this is my boyfriend Jasper…" Alice started. Lily peeked out from my hair to look at everyone.

"Hi girls." Jasper drawled with a slight southern accent. He was tall, well built, pale faced and he had a honeycomb blond colour of hair.

"Hi." Lily and I both said,

"… This is my big brother Emmett." Alice continued as Emmett moved towards us. If he didn't have such a goofy grin on his face, I might actually be frightened of him: He's very muscly, pale faced, with short black hair and a confident stance. He gave us both a hug as well.

"Hey, Emmett." I said for both Lily and I.

"You're name is funny." Lily giggled as she watched Emmett. "And you're very big."

"Lily." I scolded trying not to laugh.

"Sorry." She hid behind my hair again.

"It's okay. I get that a lot." Emmett laughed.

"Not from a four year old I bet." I laughed as well.

"Not usually." He paused. "This is my girlfriend, Rosalie."

"Hi Bella and hey Lily. It's really great to meet you both." A statuesque girl, with blond hair, curvy body and pale skin walked forward to hug us.

"It's nice to meet you Rosalie." I smiled feeling slightly intimidated.

"Oh, call me Rose." She smiled.

"Rose." I nodded.

"And, you already met Edward." Alice chimed in again.

Lily's head snapped up at the mention of Edward because it was someone familiar.

"We did. I was playing in the snow and then Bella warned me to be careful but I forgot to watch out for the curb and I felled. Eddie caught me before I hurt myself." Lily said before I could.

Everyone stared at her in shock at her long exclamation.

"You fell." I corrected.

"I know I did." She looked at me as if I was an idiot. A few chuckles sounded around the room.

I rolled my eyes at her and in the same motion, I caught Edward's eye. I gave him a warm smile as I remembered our exchange from earlier which he returned.

"Hey Silly Lily." Edward threw out in return for her calling him Eddie. "Trip over anymore curbs on the way here?" He asked as he walked forward.

"No." Lily said as she wriggled in my arms, silently asking to be put down. "I could have fallen down the stairs though if Bella didn't remindeded me what to do if I want to get down faster." She said.

"What did Bella _remindeded_ you to do?" Edward mocked her.

"Be careful." She shrugged.

"No, I _reminded_ you to bum down them." I corrected her again.

"Oh yeah, that as well." She shrugged again.

"Your dress is lovely Lily." Rose said joining the conversation.

"Thank you." She said smiling up at Rosalie.

"Bella, I love that top." Alice grinned coming towards me. "What make is it?"

"I have no idea. Uh, it's just something I picked up before we moved here." I said feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, well, what shop?" She wondered.

"I honestly don't know." I chuckled nervously.

"But…" She started but Edward interrupted her.

"We aren't all fashion crazed pixies like you, Alice." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me, Edward, but have you ever asked me a question about my clothes and I've not given you an exact answer? I think not."

"Yeah, definitely not, because I don't ask about your clothes tiny." Edward ruffled her hair. "Anyway, Bella clearly doesn't care and personally, I think that's a good thing."

Alice giggled but then composed herself and thwacked his hand away from her head.

"Kids, dinner is ready!" Esme shouted from somewhere that was not near us. I hadn't even noticed that the adults had left. I must have been completely absorbed.

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper all made for the doorway.

"I take clothes very seriously." Alice smiled to me as she passed. "We are going to have a hell of a lot of fun." She clapped her hands before disappearing from sight.

"I would be scared if I were you." Edward smirked.

"Trust me, I'm practically trembling inside." I admitted.

"I'm sure Alice will practice some of her expertise on you as well Lily." Edward smiled to her.

"Bella's very good at doing my hair. She did this." Lily pointed to her hair do.

Edward inspected it quickly and gave a nod. "Very pretty."

"Thank you." Lily smiled.

"Edward! Lily! Bella! Come on up!" Esme shouted.

I started for the door and Lily grabbed Edward's hand. I mouthed a 'sorry' to him and he just laughed.

I walked ahead of them and when I reached the dining room, with directions from Edward, everyone was already seated. Alice was at one end next to Esme and Charlie and Carlisle were opposite them. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett sat opposite three empty seats.

"Eddie, you have to sit next to daddy and then Bella sits next to you. I wanna sit across from the guy with the funny name." Or in other words Emmett. We all took our 'assigned' seats.

"Alright! Let's eat!" Emmett boomed at the top of his voice.

Charlie was right… this is going to be interesting.

**A/N: Next time, it will be part two of 'Dinner' and it will also be Edward's POV. Good evening all. – Lauren :* xxxx**


	4. Dinner (Part Two)

**A/N: Good evening everyone. Thank you for the amazing feedback on this story so far. It's only my fourth chapter and you guys have been spectacular. You make me want to keep writing my fanfictions. I have two others going on at the moment – go have a look at them if you wish – I'm enjoying this all the more knowing that you guys are enjoying it too. Have fun!**

4. Dinner (Part Two)

(EPOV)

"Alright! Let's eat!" Emmett yelled.

Fucking idiot.

"Emmy, you're so loud. Why do you have to shout?" Lily asked him. Emmy? I'm so gonna use that against him. Ha!

"To make sure everyone hears me." Emmett answered calmly.

"Yeah, we heard you alright." Rosalie murmured as everyone began eating their food.

I nearly had a heart attack when Bella and I's hands brushed when I reached for my drink. I felt as if I had just been electrocuted but it didn't harm me physically. Bella's eyes snapped to mine and we shared that same 'What the fuck was that?' look before we both shot our heads in different directions. Let me hear you say _awkward_.

The whole way through dinner, I did everything I could to try and not make eye contact with Bella. Lily and I teased each other and she also teased Emmett – but he was too soft to say anything back to her.

I couldn't help but notice the whole way through dinner that Bella kept most of her attention on Lily. If Lily spilled something, Bella would clean it up. If Lily needed anything, Bella would get it for her. I wondered why it was her and not Charlie that was doing all this stuff.

When we were done, Bella started gathering Lily's plate and her own as she stood. I stared at her, as did everyone else, in shock.

"Bella, sweetie, you don't have to do that. You're our guest." Mom smiled warmly. They were going to get along brilliantly.

"Oh." Bella chuckled. "Old habits die hard." She shrugged. "I don't mind." And she carried on with what she was doing in the first place.

I shook my head in amazement.

I felt a little awkward because I didn't know if I should get up and take plates in as well but before I had to make the decision, Bella had returned and grabbed Alice's plate and mine and she came back again to get our glasses.

"Thanks." I smiled as she was picking my glass up.

"No problem." She smiled back and she disappeared again.

"Lily!" Bella shouted.

"Yeah Bella?" Lily shouted back.

"Esme wants to know if you want to come and help finish off desert?"

"Oh! Yay! I mean, yes please!" She yelled and leapt off of her chair.

"Is Bella always like that Chief Swan?" I asked Chief Swan.

"Charlie." He smiled knowingly. "Son, you've been calling me Chief Swan since you got here from Alaska and I've been telling you since then that you can call me Charlie."

"Oh, right." I said awkwardly.

"And, I'm not sure. I mean, I've not seen her for about four years until now. She's been like a mother to Lily since the second she was brought into this world. I'm very proud of her for that because Lily never knew her mother. Bella shows her what it's like to be loved, to have a mom. If it weren't for her, Lily would never know." He smiled.

"Wow." Alice breathed out. "I think I just fell in love with your daughter Charlie." She chuckled and then gasped. "The older one!"

It caused us all to start laughing. We all sat in a comfortable silence after that whilst Alice and Rosalie went to help clean up in the kitchen.

I began to wonder what happened to Bella's mom. Why isn't she here and why hasn't Charlie seen Bella and Lily for four years? I mean, Lily's four… It doesn't make any sense. Wouldn't he want to see his youngest daughter go through her first years? I was beyond confused.

"Edward, you look as if you need a shit. What's up?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, language." My dad warned him.

"Dude, shut up." I snapped at Emmett. He's such a fucking asshole.

"Desert is served!" Mom shouted suddenly from behind us.

I saw Lily holding a bowl – concentrating very hard on it. Bella had two, mom had two, Alice had two and Rose, somehow, had three. Well, it saved two trips to the kitchen.

Bella placed a bowl in front of me and one in front of her. I smiled in thanks to her which she returned.

"Bella? I can't reach the table from down here to put the bowl up." Lily said in frustration.

Bella put the bowl on the table and Lily jumped back into her seat.

"Lily helped put the cherries on." Mom said from her seat.

"It looks amazing, Lily." I said. Lily grinned at me and Bella gave me a sideways glance with a smile. That was a good move, Edward – a very good move.

Everyone was silent after that – enjoying their cake. Honestly, it was the best thing I'd ever tasted. Mom is amazing at all this stuff.

"Kids, let us all clean up. Why don't you all go to the games room? You can play some games and get to know each other a bit better." Dad suggested.

Hums of agreement sounded around the room and we all made our way upstairs to the games room.

"Lily?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to play the wii with me?" He asked as if he was afraid of rejection.

"I love the wii!" Lily shouted in excitement "Do you have Mario Kart?" She asked.

"Yes! It's my favourite game!" Emmett laughed out.

"It's mine too!" Lily laughed as she took his hand and they went to sit in front of the TV.

Rose and Jasper went to play a game of air hockey with Alice as their referee and I was left with Bella.

"Why don't we play 20 questions?" I suggested randomly.

"I like that idea." Bella said as she plonked herself down on the floor and crossed her legs. I mirrored her actions.

"What's your favourite colour?" I asked.

"Blue… or maybe green." She said.

"Mine is blue but it might be brown now." I blurted out. Bella blushed and I then picked up on what just happened. My eyes are green and her's are brown. Well, that can't be a coincidence.

"What's your favourite time of year?" She asked.

"Definitely summer – even though we still don't get the sun." I said sadly.

"Mine is winter. I'm too used to the sun now." She chuckled.

"Hmm… Favourite day of the week?" I asked.

"Friday." She answered.

"Second that." I said and she laughed.

"Okay, what about your favourite song?" She asked.

I could feel my cheeks burn.

"Oh, this is embarrassing." I admitted. "I write a lot of music."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess my favourite songs are the ones I write because… they come from my mind and my heart." I blurted out.

"Wow." She breathed out.

I can't believe I just said something as girly as that.

"Uh, mine is probably 'All I've Ever Needed'." Bella said.

"Who's that by?" I paused. "I'm sure I've heard the name."

I gestured for us to sit on the small sofa that was now free because Alice finally moved to try and sort out a bicker between Rose and Jasper.

"Paul McDonald and Nikki Reed." She told me.

"Ah, yeah. I have heard that – it's a very… meaningful song." I said.

"Yeah, I guess a lot of the words are relatable… You know? About the promises, the love, the need… It's how I feel about my little sister." Bella smiled to Lily.

"It's amazing by the way. I mean, you're amazing." I said out loud. "The way you look after her and the way she acts like you."

"Thank you." Bella blushed.

"Okay um... Are you-?" I was cut off when Emmett yelled.

"NOOOOO!" He jumped up. "How can that happen?"

"Emmett… what…?" I trailed off.

"Lily just beat me." He pouted.

I couldn't help it. Oh my god. I just fucking burst out laughing. The whole room erupted and Emmett kept telling us to shut up.

When we all calmed down, Lily pulled on Emmett's shirt sleeve. He looked down to see what she wanted.

"Is everything alright? We heard Emmett shout…" Mom appeared in the doorway with dad and Charlie.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." She said and she looked as if she was going to cry. That's a mini Bella alright. "I was just playing."

That sobered me right up. She thought Emmett was being serious. Instead of going straight to Bella, Lily walked over to me instead and Bella smiled at her. I glanced at Bella in question and she motioned for me to lift Lily up onto my knee. Oh, that must be why she just stood in front of me. So, I did.

Lily rested her head on my shoulder and hid her face in the crook of my neck. She was doing that to Bella when she first came into our house – she was either scared, nervous or worried.

"Lily…" I said her name softly.

She looked up at me.

"Emmett didn't mean anything. He just gets a little over excited when he plays these games. He shouts at me all the time but then we make up after it. I think he was just shocked that you're so good!" I chuckled. "He doesn't know what it's like to lose a game. I mean, he always beats me."

"I could teach you…" Lily sniffed as if she had been holding back tears.

"Really?" I asked – feigning excitement.

"Yeah." She gave me a watery smile.

"I would absolutely love that." I nodded my head.

She hugged into me for another second and I was not unaware of the fact that all eyes were on us at the moment. She eventually jumped down from my knee and walked over to Emmett.

He kneeled down in front of her.

"I'm sorry." He gave her a gentle smile. "I didn't mean to upset _you_. Edward's right. I'm so used to winning that I forgot what it was like to lose. I got a little excited." He opened his arms for a hug. "Do you forgive me?" He asked.

"I already forgived you." She wrapped her tiny arms around Emmett's neck and he lifted her up for a hug.

I think everyone was experiencing so much emotion by the moment that they didn't have it in them to correct her.

"Uh, Bells… You ready to go home?" Charlie asked from the doorway.

"Uh, what? Uh, oh, yeah." Bella stuttered. "Lily, honey, you ready?" Bella asked.

"I don't wanna go home." Lily pouted.

"Aw, I know. It's been fun, hasn't it? But, you'll see everyone again soon." Bella assured her.

"You'll see Edward tomorrow, Lily." Mom said from the doorway. Why?

"Really?" Lily asked as her eyes lit up.

Mom chuckled. "Yeah. To save Charlie running the girls around all day, Edward is going to do it. He'll take you to nursery and Bella to school. Then he'll pick you up from nursery and take you both home."

"Yay!" Lily chirped excitedly and ran towards Bella. Bella scooped her up and Lily snuggled into her.

"I'll walk you out." Carlisle offered.

"Bella, wait!" Alice chirped. "Here." Alice gave her a bag.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"It's an outfit for school tomorrow." She paused. "And, yes, you have to wear it."

"Alright?" Bella said as a question.

"Good!" Alice clapped before she hugged them both. Everyone had their turn of hugging the girls and when it got to me, I think I may have held on a little longer than necessary.

"I'll get you guys at 8 tomorrow." I smiled.

"Okay." Bella smiled. "See you then."

Yes, yes you will see me then.

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Night." Bella blushed.

I flopped onto the nearest couch as they left the room.

My siblings, their partners and I all just stared at each other before my burst out laughing.

"That was the strangest dinner I've ever had in my life." Jasper gasped out.

It was definitely something different.

**A/N: That's all three of my ffs been updated today everyone. Love you and REVIEW please! Make my week a little less miserable haha ;) – Lauren :* xxxx**


	5. Lazy Lily

**A/N: Sorry it's late guys – there's a lot of family stuff going on just now. I'm not very well so, I'm taking this chance while I'm off school, to update for you. It's Bella's first day at 'Forks High School' and Lily's first day at 'Little Forks Nursery'. Enjoy!**

5. Lazy Lily

(BPOV)

The irritating bleeping of my alarm clock filled my room, causing me to jump upright in my bed. I'm used to this. Every time I get a new alarm clock, I shit myself for the first couple of days it goes off. I would usually be getting up at 7 but, since it's both Lily and I's first day at nursery and school, I want to make sure we both have everything we need. I won't waken her up until 7 though – she'll be a narky little bugger if I wake her up just now.

I went downstairs to put on the heating so the house would warm up for Lily getting up and out of bed. Afterwards, I went through to the kitchen to start making Lily's lunch up – I usually just buy mine. Her favourite sandwich filler is peanut butter, which I cannot understand, because I absolutely hate it and so does Charlie. Maybe my mom liked it…

I shook that thought from my head. I can't afford to be thinking about that stuff this morning. I have way too many other things to be doing with my time.

I shoved a sandwich, a juice box, a strawberry yogurt and a cookie into Lily's 'Princess Ariel' lunchbox. She loves the princess films – the complete opposite of me. I can't stand them. This is considering the fact that I've watched each of them about 50 times, all because Lily loves them.

I put wipes, tissues and a bottle of water in her little 'Princess Belle' back pack. I also put in some clean underwear – just in case. I mean, Lily's usually good with _that _aspect of things, but she is only four after all.

I went into the cupboard to grab two bowls for our breakfast, only to find a sticky note stuck to the door handle.

_Bells,_

_Knew you would be going in here, so left a little note for you. Good luck today at school – you'll be fine. Wish Lily good luck for me could you please? A kiss to you and give her one from me as well. I love you both very much. I'll be home for my lunch but I will be back out again and won't get home until late. _

_Dad _

It was at that moment that I knew how much my dad actually cared – he just never knows how to put it into spoken words. Not many parent/s would have left a note if they weren't going to be there. They'd have just said something the night before, which Charlie actually did as well, and then that would have been it.

I smiled as I got two spoons from the dishwasher and placed them in the bowl.

Time to go wake up the little monster upstairs.

I crept into her room, not wanting to give her a fright, and walked over to her bedside. She was sprawled out on her back, with some of her long locks spread across her face and one of her little hands lying on the pillow next to her face.

"Lily." I whispered gently. "C'mon honey, it's time to get up."

Absolutely no response.

I spoke this time rather than whispered. "Lily. C'mon, it's time to get up."

"Mmmm." She moaned. "Bella, it's early."

"I know it is but it's your first day at your new nursery today!" I said feigning excitement.

"I liked my older nurery." She slurred in a groan.

"I know you did, but you're going to_ love_ this one!"

"I'm tired Bell." I could tell she was because she never called me Bell.

Suddenly I knew what would get her to move. I nearly laughed before I said it because she's gonna leap out of bed.

"Oh dear Lily." I murmured.

"What?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"_Well_… You see, it's 10 past 7 and Edward's coming here at 8…" I left the sentence hanging in mid-air for a second before realisation hit her.

"Oh my goodness! I should go get readied! Bella, you really need to get readied! You have to look even more beautiful." She scampered out from under the covers, shoving me backwards towards her bedroom door.

"Your dress is on the hanger right over-…"

"Okay!" She interrupted.

I walked towards my room chuckling along the way. When I got there, I was about to go into my closet to get my clothes but then I remembered that Alice had given me a bag last night with an outfit in it. I don't really want to upset her by not wearing it so, I thought I would make the wise decision and put on whatever's in the bag.

I retrieved it from its spot behind my door and hesitantly opened it up. I saw a folded piece of white paper on top and before I even thought to look at the clothes, I unfolded the paper.

_Bella,_

_Okay. I know you're not big on fashion like I am but that's fine – we're still going to be best friends. I didn't want to piss you off too much by giving you something totally awesome to wear for your first appearance at school, so, I still gave you something totally awesome but not my version of totally awesome. Did that make sense? Anyway, it's all brand new… Think of it as a 'Welcome to Forks' gift. I put in a little ribbon for Lily to wear in her hair – I remember she said that you were great at her hairstyles so, go mad. _

_I really can't wait to get to know you better and neither can the rest of the family – especially Edward, though he won't admit it. I think him and Emmett have a soft spot for Lily. She really is something special, and so are you for that matter._

_See you in a bit._

_Love, Alice xxxxx_

I felt a tear escape my ducts after reading that last bit. This happened after some laughter at the start, a moment of fear and then a blush at the mention of Edward wanting to get to know me better.

I sat the note down on my bed, with every intention of keeping it for memories, and pulled out the first item of clothing. It was a white t-shirt with black writing on it. The back of it said 'Look at the front.' And the front of it said 'Gotcha.'

I couldn't stop myself from laughing at it.

The next item was black skinny jeans. I can handle that. After that, I expected to find Lily's ribbon but nope. That is really not what I found. What I did find, made me cringe. Alice had put in a matching set of underwear and I felt myself blushing. It was all stupid and lacy. Ew.

There was another note.

_Don't hate me. White's boring but I guessed you probably wouldn't want your bra showing through your T-shirt._

I found a light pink ribbon at the bottom of the bag that would go perfectly with her little dress.

I quickly got dressed and decided on wearing my black biker boots to make my outfit whole. I don't even know where that thought came from. I also grabbed one of my only two jackets – a black leather one. I ran across to Lily's room with the ribbon, realising it was half 7, to do her hair.

I went into her room, to find her pulling a brush through her hair, all dressed in a light pink knee length dress, white tights and little brown suede boots. She has this thing with pink. About 80% of her clothes have pink in them somewhere.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." I smiled when she noticed me standing there.

She gasped. "Wow Bella! You look soooooo pretty!" She beamed at me.

"Thank you." I giggled.

"Can you do my hair for me now?" She asked.

I nodded and showed her the ribbon, telling her that Alice left it for me to put in her hair. She grinned and said that it was perfect.

For her hair today, I pulled it back into a low pony tail that lay down her back. I slid the bauble down a little and parted her hair above it – leaving a small opening. I pulled the hair below the bauble through the opening to make a little y shape. I slid the bauble back up her hair to tighten it before tying the little ribbon round it. Some little strands of hair framed her face, like usual, but that just made the hairstyle even better.

"Oh! We have 15 minutes to get breakfast! Come on!" I said as I picked her up and tried my best to carry her down the stairs without tripping. That would be a terrible example since I'm always telling her not to run down the stairs.

We finished breakfast, brushed our teeth and grabbed out bags all with about 3 minutes to spare. Just when I had that thought, there was a knock on the door. I suddenly remembered that I was going to leave a note for Charlie when he comes home at lunch.

"Lily! Go check out the window to make sure that's Edward! If it is, you can open the door!" I yelled as she was packing something else into her little bag.

I heard her feet stomping across the carpet to the living room window.

"It is Edward!" She screeched and she ran for the door.

I spun my back to the entry way so I could grab a pen and paper.

_Charlie,_

_Lily's more excited about that fact that Edward's here than actually going to nursery. Kisses from us to you too and have a good day._

_We love you! _

_Bella and Lily _

"Really Lily?" I heard Edward ask.

"Uh-huh!" She replied.

I have no idea what she said because I was too busy writing the note. I stuck it on the fridge because my guesses were that Charlie would head straight for there when he came here at lunch.

"Lily, grab my keys from the kitchen table and ask Edward nicely if he'll get your car seat from the garage." I said as I climbed up the stairs to go put the heating off.

"Why the garage?" Lily asked as I heard my keys jingling.

"That's where daddy left it this morning." I chuckled.

"Okay! Edward, Bella said to ask nicely if you can get my car seat from the garage please." I heard Edward laugh and the front door close as the pair of them went out.

Once the heating was switched off, I made sure everything else was also off and then close the front door behind me – just as Lily threw my keys at me literally hitting me in the face with them.

"Oops! Sorry! You was supposed to catched them." Lily said as she ran towards me panicked.

"Ow." I said under my breath as I rubbed where they hit. I heard Edward laughing from where he was fitting Lily's seat into his car.

"Bella, are you okay?" Lily asked sheepishly as she picked my keys up from the ground. "I didn't mean to." She looked like she was going to burst out crying.

"Honey, it's okay. Accidents happen, don't they?" I smiled down at her and took my keys to lock the front door. I turned my back, as I heard Edward approaching, and locked the door. Once I had done so, I spun back around to face them both.

"Nice shirt." Edward laughed. "Alice?"

"Yes." I laughed as well.

"Knew it. You girls ready?" He asked.

"We are." Lily said.

* * *

The 20 minute journey to the nursery was filled with laughs, teasing and a promise from Edward to Lily, that the next time we were at his or he was at our house, we would all watch Sleeping Beauty together. It really did make me laugh.

The playground was much busier than I had expected.

"Lots of parents from outside of town bring their kids here because it seems safer, you know? A small town." Edward must have noticed my confusion.

"Ah, okay." I nodded. "Right, Lilybug, you ready for this?" I turned to face her from the front seat.

"Bella, I'm not so sure about this no more." She shook her head.

"You'll be fine, I know you will be." I smiled in reassurance.

She returned it but looked terrified. "Can Edward come to the doors too Bella?"

I glanced at him to ask if he wanted to and he gave me a smile.

"Of course." I said as I unbuckled my belt and attempted to open my door. It wouldn't budge. "Uhh…"

"Ugh." Edward groaned. "Sorry. That door jams a lot." He said as he got out of the car.

After a second of pulling it really roughly, the door flew open and I swear it nearly came off its hinges. It didn't stop there though, it flew back towards me when I was already half way out of the car, but luckily, Edward grabbed it.

"Woah." Edward said prolonging the word. "That was close."

I laughed at his 'What just happened?' expression.

"Thanks." I chuckled.

"No problem."

It reminded me of last night when I took his dishes into the kitchen for him – the same words but the other way around.

I opened the back door to get Lily out.

"Okay, so this is what happens now." Lily said. "Bella lifts me out of the car, Edward lifts me to the doors and then Bella holds me till I have to go." She rambled.

Before I could ask Edward anything he said "Sounds like a plan Silly Lily."

The nursery opens in 5 minutes, so, I thought we should move now.

I lifted her out of the car and she wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed lightly.

"Now pass to Edward." Lily mumbled into my neck. I did what she asked of course.

She wrapped her arms around Edward's neck in a death grip and hid her face in his shoulder. Apparently, she wasn't afraid of hurting him which made me smirk. If he pisses me off, I'll set Lily on him.

I grabbed Lily's back pack and lunch box from the car and closed the door to let Edward lock it.

As we walked past parents I heard the murmurs of wonder and exclamations of how cute we all looked. I don't even know.

When we reached the doors to meet Mrs Clearwater, Edward passed Lily over to me and she wrapped her legs around my waist and I had to fight with her dress to keep it over her bum.

"Hello there! Welcome to Little Forks! You must be Bella Swan, Lily's big sister. Oh! Hello Edward! I've not seen you around here for a very long time!" An older woman appeared in front of us. I presume that's Mrs Clearwater.

"Uh, yeah. That's us." I smiled.

"Bella, I'm scared." Lily said in a whine.

I didn't know what to say to her to try and make her feel better.

"Lily?" Edward asked.

"Yeah?" She said as she peered out from my hair.

"Can you do something for Bella and me today?" He asked.

Lily nodded and Edward looked at me to say something.

"First of all, can you be brave?" I asked.

"Yeah." She nodded as she straightened her back and lifted her head up fully.

"Secondly, could you look after this for us?" He asked holding up a small object.

"What is it?" Lily asked in fascination.

"It's a secret piece of paper." Edward said.

"Secret?" Lily gasped.

"Yeah. It means that no one can open it." Edward told her and she nodded.

"Lily, it's very important to us." I added on.

"Very important?" She asked.

"Very." Edward said.

"Okay. I can do this for you two. I'll look after it and I'll make sure no one opens it. I'll hide in my Princess Belle bag."

"Thank you so, so much Lily." Edward said in all seriousness. I was so close to laughing and Mrs Clearwater already was.

"You're welcome." Lily replied in the same tone.

"We'll pick you up later okay?" He paused. "Bella has to go and start her first day now."

"Oh! You have to go then! I'll be okay!" Lily shouted as she wriggled from my arms.

She yanked on my arm to get me to bend down and she did the same to Edward – so that we were both eye level to her. She went on her tiptoes to kiss me on the cheek and she did the same to Edward. She stood there expectantly.

She rolled her eyes – just like me.

"You both have to kiss me too."

"Oh." Edward and I said at the same time.

I kissed her on the side of the head because I was starting to lose my balance and Edward kissed her on her hair because he was too tall to bend any further down to kiss her on the cheek.

Multiple 'awes' sounded from behind us and it made me blush.

"Bye!" Lily yelled as she took Mrs Clearwater's outstretched hand and went inside.

I shook my head at how she changed in an instant.

"Thank you, Edward, really." I told him as we began walking back to his car.

"My pleasure." He chuckled. "I gave her a shopping list."

I started laughing.

"You ready?" He asked as he opened my door for me which I gave him a smile for. "I mean, it's your turn now."

Fuck.

**A/N: There you go guys. I hope you enjoyed. Lily's just so cute! Love you and thank you for your continued support. Leave a review before you go! – Lauren :* xxxx**


	6. 6 Jealousy

**A/N: And so… Bella's first day at Forks High School begins…**

6. Jealousy

(EPOV)

I was forcing myself, with every inch of my body, not to laugh at Bella's expression when we drove into the parking lot of school. It was still twenty minutes till the bell but the place was pretty busy – maybe it was because they knew there was a new student starting. Either way, everyone was staring at my car as they began to notice the mysterious girl sitting beside me. People stare at me anyway, not to sound arrogant or anything, but today felt ten times worse than usual.

"Hey…" I said to try and get Bella's attention.

"Hm?" She hummed with wide eyes as she stared out of the windshield.

"You okay over there?" I asked – she looked as though she was about to pass out.

"Oh, yeah, yeah… Just a bit nervous." She chuckled proving her point.

"A bit?"

"Okay, a _lot_." She admitted.

"You look it as well. Just, try and take deep breaths. I don't want you to pass out on me – what would people think? I swear, by lunch, a rumour that I murdered you would have spread through half of town."

She laughed at that.

"You'll be fine, honest. It's likely that in most of your classes you'll have one of my siblings or me in them." I nodded.

"Hopefully you." She nodded as well.

"Why me?" I asked trying to control the small surge of happiness that went through me. I don't know anymore.

"You just… In any situation, you seem to make things easier. That is exactly what I need today." She blushed.

"As much as I can, I'll be there." I promised with a smile which she returned.

I pulled into a spot close to the school entrance and turned off the ignition.

"Do you think Lily will be alright today?" She asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "She seems like she's good at showing people who's boss." I chuckled.

Bella laughed. "Gotta agree."

"You ready to go get your schedule?" I asked her after a second.

"And, you're coming?" She made sure.

"Absolutely."

"I guess so then."

I was grinning like an idiot when I got out the car and I froze when I heard Bella sigh. I'm sure I heard her say 'shit'.

"Uhm, Edward?" She said.

I leaned back in the car. "Yeah?" I asked in confusion.

"We have a problem…" She left the sentence unfinished.

"What's wrong?"

"The door won't open." She rushed out. "I should have just gotten in the back. I totally forgot."

"I'm about to look like gentleman of the century here. If anyone asks, I did this because I am actually a gentleman, okay?" I laughed.

"You actually are a gentleman." She nodded thoughtfully.

"I'll come round." I said as a closed my door and jogged around the front of the car.

Everyone's heads in the parking lot turned in our direction and I felt really bad for what Bella was going to have to go through today. I also feared for the way I was going to react.

As I reached the passenger door, I silently prayed that it would open without too much fuss. I decided the best thing to do was to yank it open as hard as I possibly could and just hope that it opened first time.

I did just that.

Don't worry, the door stayed attached to the car and I remembered to hold onto it so it wouldn't fly back towards Bella like a little while ago.

"That was smooth." Bella chuckled out.  
"Challenge accomplished." I smirked as she climbed out.

I expected her to spin back around and grab her school bag but she didn't. She started walking to the school entrance.

"Uh, Bella?" I said.

"Yeah?" She spun to face me.

"You might need your school bag." I tried to hold in the laughter as I got it off of the car floor.

I felt sort of bad for teasing her when her face went bright red but I was still highly amused by the fact that she honestly didn't even consider that she would need it.

We walked inside and we were greeted by Mrs. Cope – the receptionist. She knew exactly who Bella was without us having to say anything. She also told me that I was getting out of classes 5 minutes early if need be, so that I can walk Bella to each of her classes… I liked that idea. We got her schedule and she's on the same timetable as me, which means we have the same free period. I was ecstatic to find that she had 5 out of 6 classes with me AND the free period. The 6th class was different because she takes French and I take Spanish – I happen to know that Emmett and Alice are in her French class with Miss Greene, so, she won't be alone at all.

1. English

2. History

3. Art

4. Algebra 2

5. French

6. Free period

7. Biology

That's actually a pretty damn awesome schedule.

I got keys chucked at me because I must have been in some trance.

"What, did Lily walk through the doors?" I asked with a chuckle.

Bella rolled her eyes at me. "That's your car keys."

"Why do you have my car keys?" I asked in confusion. I put them in my pocket… did I not?

"They fell on the floor." She paused. "Can you help me find locker 653?"

"Sure. Alice's is 649 – should be round about there."

We walked through the corridors and somehow along the way, we were joined by Alice and Emmett. They said the others were in building three for PE right now so they already left. Makes sense to me.

I showed Bella her locker and things went pretty well after that. Well, that was until lunch time came around.

I turned my back on Bella for literally 30 seconds to go into my locker… and she was surrounded. Two guys caught my attention in particular because they thought it was a good idea to touch her hair and her arms. Yeah, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't pissed off.

"Heyyy… Come sit at our table." Mike said as he played with a loose strand of her hair. She looked really uncomfortable.

"Mike, dude, I called dibs." Tyler argued.

"I called dibs before she got here! Knew she was gonna be hot." Jason yelled from across the corridor and everyone quietened down.

"I saw her first man. Cullen drove through the lot this morning and I was right behind them. Technically she's mine." Alex said to the left of me. I don't even know you.

You don't own her asshole.

"_Bella_…" I emphasised her name because they kept naming her 'she' or 'her'. "… is not a toy, and she is more than welcome to sit with my family and I this lunch time if she wishes to."

I held my hand out through a gap between Mike and Tyler in hope that she would take it.

She grabbed it without a moment's hesitation and I knew she wanted to get away from them. I pulled her forward and, thankfully for them, they moved as she came towards me.

I gave Mike my deadliest glare when he had the nerve to run his hand down Bella's back as she moved away from them. He held up his hands in surrender with an 'ooft' and he jerked his head to the right for Tyler to follow him. Jason was already gone and I stared Alex down until he gave a sheepish smile and followed the other two back down the corridor.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I turned my face back to her.

I was shocked when she let go of my hand and pulled me into a hug. Like, I was really shocked. I stood for a second or two before I responded by hugging her back.

She jerked back suddenly.

"Sorry. That was weird. Uhm, thanks. I just don't do well in situations like that – I panic." She paused. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise – I don't mind." I really like it actually. "And you're welcome."

Bella seemed to realise the amount of attention she was getting and she blushed a very dark shade of red. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the corridor.

"Let's just go get some food." I said and I dragged her this time – towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Last period in Biology passed in a blur. We did a lab today and how lucky am I? Bella's my lab partner. I thought I was good in this class but she practically smashed me. She barely had to look in the microscope and she knew what the hell it was. Usually, it took me about 10 seconds to identify the slide.

When the final bell went I was relieved – but not for me. Nah, I was relieved for Bella. She's had a long day.

"Need to go to your locker?" I asked her just as my phone started ringing.

"No." She shook her head with a grin. I could tell she was excited to go and get Lily – as was I if I'm honest. I grinned back at her.

"_Hello?" I said into the phone knowing it was my mom._

"_Oh, hi honey! I just had a thought that you might like to ask Bella and Lily to come over for dinner again tonight? I spoke to Charlie earlier and he said he was getting home late anyways…?"_

"_Okay, I'll ask." _I turned to Bella. "Mom wants to know if you two wanna come over for dinner tonight since Charlie's gonna be late home…?"

"If you're sure…"

"_It's no problem!" Mom shouted._

Bella chuckled. "Lily will be so excited."

"_That's a yes mom. See you in a bit." _

"_Bye honey! Love you!"_

"_You too mom."_ I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone.

"Awww." Bella elbowed me in the ribs.

"Let's go pick up silly Lily." I laughed.

Bella looked at me for a minute with a strange gleam in her eyes and I didn't know what to do, so, I just stared right back at her – not that that's a bad thing or anything. She's gorgeous. Well, I already acknowledged that but… yeah.

I'm awkward.

The car journey was filled with laughter, teasing and relief on Bella's part.

When we got to the nursery, there was screaming kids everywhere and I'm not exaggerating. I wouldn't have been able to pin point Lily if she hadn't of shouted at top volume.

"Eddie! Bella! Look, look they're here! Mrs. Clearwater, look!" She shouted grabbing the teacher's hand.

"Oh! So it is!" Mrs. Clearwater shouted with enthusiasm "You go get your bags and I'll say hello, alright?"

"Okay!" Lily grinned skipping back inside.

"Hello children." Mrs. Clearwater said to us.

"Hey." We both said in unison.

"How was your first day, Bella? Did _he_ look after you properly?" She asked pointing at me.

Bella laughed. "He looked after me very well Mrs. Clearwater."

"That's good. Lily got on brilliantly today – you have no worries. She made a new little friend as well and she has presents I think." She chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow." She started running over to where a little boy was currently trying to put a toy car in his mouth.

A few seconds passed before anything was said.

Bella shouted "Shoot. Incoming!"

I turned around at the exact moment Lily came charging towards me. If I hadn't picked her up, she would have run directly into my shins and probably knocked her head off. I'm no Emmett but I'm not made of feathers either.

"Hello!" She yelled and she leaned over to kiss Bella on the cheek and she gave me a giant squeeze.

"Hey!" Bella smiled.

"Did you enjoy your day?" I asked so that Bella could listen.

"It was amazing Eddie! I played in the sand, with the Barbie dolls and I dided drawings for you both."

"You did drawing for us?" I asked to correct her and Bella grinned.

"Mhm!" Lily smiled. "You have to stick it up in your bedroom okay?" She paused. "I will check, you know. I know how boys are." She crossed her arms instead of wrapping them round my neck like usual.

"Oh my god." Bella breathed out before she burst out laughing.

"Lily, you're pretty lucky that you don't know how boys are." I said under my breath. "C'mon! Let's get you two back to mine!"

"Back to yours?" Lily asked.

"Oh yeah. You and Bella are coming for dinner since your daddy's gonna be home late!" I smiled.

"YAY!" She wrapped her arms securely around me. "Now, I can make sure you hang my drawing up."

**A/N: How cute… :') Let me know what ya think – Lauren :* **


	7. Small Fortune

**A/N: Please read this everyone. I'm sorry I've not really updated... I have some bad news. Some of you may know that my grandad has been in hospital recently and just over a week ago, we found out that he had terminal cancer that had spread all over his body. We were also told that he only has weeks to live. This is very difficult to have to tell you, but I feel like I must explain myself... He passed away 8 days ago in hospital. I was there with him, as were my mum, brother, nana and his niece. It has been very difficult to update as I've had to be there for my other family and the funeral was also yesterday. **

7. Small Fortune

(BPOV)

The first thing Lily did when we got to the Cullens' house was drag Edward upstairs telling him that he was going to hang her drawing up and he was going to do it now. I was left downstairs with Esme and all I could hear was Edward saying 'Lily, I promise I won't take it down. I told you.'

"So, how did your day go honey?" Esme asked as I followed her into the kitchen.

"Good." I said as convincingly as I possibly could.

"That doesn't sound very convincing…" She gave me a knowing glance.

"I know. It wasn't too bad really." I said honestly. It would have been worse if Edward hadn't been there.

"Did they look after you?" She asked as I took a seat at the counter.

"They did. They looked after me very well – especially Edward." I felt the need to tell her about this.

"Hm?" She turned around. "Especially Edward? What did he do?" She asked in suspicion.

"Oh… Um… He came with me to get my schedule and then helped me find my locker – it's very close to Alice's." I paused in conflict about whether I was supposed to tell her this or not but I decided to do so anyway. "There were some guys bugging me at lunch whilst Edward was at his locker… I think he scared them away." I chuckled at the memory.

"Did he really?" She asked with a smug smile which made me frown in confusion.

"Yeah… he gave them serious… _death_ glares." I laughed.

Esme laughed out loud. "You know, Edward-…"

"Guess what?" Lily chirped as she ran through the door way shortly followed by Edward. I really wanted to know what Esme was about to say.

"What?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Eddie carried me downstairs." She smiled up at him.

"Really?" I asked.

"Mhm!" She bobbed her head up and down.

"Wait, why did he carry you down the stairs?" I wondered aloud.

"Ohhh… Um… I nearly felled." She looked down suddenly – doing anything apart from make eye contact with me.

"Lily…" I sighed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I tried to run down stairs! I forgotted Bella!" She pouted. "It won't happen ever again. Never ever again." She promised.

"This is the last warning, okay?" I smiled internally at her cuteness – I'm beginning to give up on correcting her and just hope that someone else will.

"See, I think she forgot because of all the excitement… Isn't that right, Lily?" Edward snuck in. I know he partly did that to correct her mistake but also to make sure she wasn't in trouble. He is such a sucker.

"Yeah. That what happened Eddie." She smiled shyly up at me.

"That makes sense." I nodded. "You just have to be more careful. I don't want to have to keep telling you though, alright? You have to remember yourself Lilybug." I told her.

"I will." She walked over to me to be picked up. I did so, and I sat her in the chair next to me. Edward took the one on the other side of me. I wondered why we all sat on one side of the table when there were many other places we could have sat – or Edward more specifically.

I turned to look at Lily, in an absent-minded way, only to find the little demon grinning at me.

"Lily, why are you grinning like a little weirdo?" I asked her.

"I'm not." She said as she tried to downplay her grin but just ended up laughing at herself when I squinted my eyes at her.

"Lily…" Edward glared at her in a playful way but with a hint of seriousness behind it.

"I won't, Edward. Don't worry." She smirked at him.

"It's literally been 5 minutes... You don't want to break the world record for the most terrible secret keeper, do you?" Edward asked in shock.

Secret keeper? What the…

"No!" Lily gasped and shook her head – the smirk instantly wiping off of her face.

"Be careful then." Edward nodded.

"I will. I promised, didn't I?" Lily said in all seriousness.

"You did." He nodded.

"Kk." Lily smiled to herself.

"Am I missing something?" I asked in absolute confusion.

"Nothing." Lily said at the same time Edward said "Not a thing."

I shook my head, deciding that I probably didn't want to know anyways.

"Dinner is served!" Esme suddenly butt in. "The others should be here soon – you guys were home early, considering you had to get Lily also." She nodded thoughtfully. "I wonder what's keeping them…"

Esme filled up three plates of Spaghetti Bolognese for the three of us.

"Thank you, Esme!" Lily smiled up at her appreciatively. I was quite shocked that she managed to say Esme's name right.

As the three of us tucked in to our dinner the house phone started ringing – well, that's what I assumed it was. My assumptions were proved correct when Esme ran out of the kitchen, towards the living room, and then came back in holding a phone that was not a mobile.

"Emmett, it doesn't have to go on speaker." Esme rolled her eyes as she stood at the opposite side of the table – facing us.

A few seconds passed and she finally caved and pushed a button on the phone, which must have put it on speaker, and all you could hear was Emmett shouting "Bella! Edward! Lilybug! Can you hear me?"

"Yes!" We all said at the same time.

Emmett chuckled through the phone. "Okay, Bells, listen up." He commanded.

"I'm listening." I said in suspicion.

"Alex is next to me just now." He said.

Who the hell is Alex?

"Uh, who's Alex?" I asked and his booming laughter echoed through the kitchen – it was loud considering the fact he wasn't even here.

"He wants to know if you'll go out with him." Emmett said as he composed himself.

I nearly choked on the food I was eating.

Edward's fork clattered to the floor.

Lily was a giggling mess beside me.

Esme was stifling her laughter – watching Edward – as he slid from his chair and picked his fork up off of the tiled flooring.

"He can't hear what you're saying, by the way." Emmett assured me through laughter. "I can only imagine all of your reactions just then." He chuckled out.

"Tell him…" I trailed off in shock. "Tell him, no way. Number one, I have no idea who he is. Number two, it was literally my first day at school today. Number three… His name just reminds me of Alex the lion from Madagascar… I hate lions." I said.

Edward burst out laughing from beside me as Emmett did the same simultaneously.

"I'll see you guys in 10 minutes, right?" Em breathed out.

"Alright." Esme muffled her laughter with her hand.

The last thing I heard before Emmett hung up was "Sorry dude… She said to tell you, and I quote, 'No way. Number one-…" Then he hung up the phone.

Edward was still laughing beside me but he managed to speak. "Wow, Bella… Don't hold back." He smirked.

"Shut up." I snapped at him and he started shovelling mouthfuls of food in his mouth – whilst continuing with his bit of laughter.

"Yeah, you carry on laughing while you eat… maybe you'll choke on it." I smiled at him.

Lily started full on laughing beside me.

Edward placed his clean fork down on his plate and held a hand up to his heart in mock pain.

"You wound me, Bella. You wound me. Did you hear that Silly Lily?" He looked around me to look at Lily.

"I did, Eddie." She giggled. "Bella, that was very mean." She scolded me.

"Lily Swan! Have you betrayed your own sister?" I mocked hurt this time.

"Oh! No!" She defended.

"Well… If you haven't betrayed Bella then, you have betrayed me, Lily?" Edward sniffed as if he was crying.

Jerk.

"No! I never!" She shook her head furiously. She had even stopped eating her food.

"Edward, it's okay. I understand, can you? Lily has betrayed both of us…" I trailed off. I love teasing her.

"I guess I could understand…" He trailed off. "Bella and I will just have to make a new team… without any betrayals."

"I'm so sorry! I never betrayed anyone! You're both amazing! I love you both! I never betrayed any of you! I promise!" Lily tried to convince us.

"Bella… She promised…" Edward gave me a serious look but I could see the humour in his eyes that Lily couldn't understand at her age.

"A promise is a promise." I nodded. "We believe you Lily." I told her deciding it was time for her to finish her dinner before she ended up knocking it off of the countertop.

"Phewf." Lily huffed as she started eating again.

Edward gave me an amused smile at the same time I realised Esme had actually left the room.

"Where did your mom go?" I asked Edward.

"She's right th-… Oh. I don't know." He frowned.

I shrugged and began eating again.

* * *

*About an hour later*

After telling Carlisle how my day was when he arrived home, I was pretty done for.

"You girls ready to get going?" Edward asked. "I'm sure you have homework, Bella… I do." He pouted.

I laughed at him.

"C'mon, Lily. Go grab your coat from the couch." I shooed her away from the games room.

After Lily's coat was on, we were out. Edward drove us back to our house and Lily fell asleep in the car – she was shattered.

I ended up in a state of shock when we got back and found Charlie standing outside next to a shiny, new Mercedes CLS 63 AMG… Yeah… I know my cars. In fact, I've looked at that car for the past couple of months.

Is someone taking the piss?

"Um… woah." Edward chuckled quietly.

"Um… yeah." I chuckled as well. "Who's car is that?" I asked.

"Yours." Edward smirked.

"What?" I asked, thinking it was him that was taking the piss.

"It's your car."

I shook my head at him and jumped out to go and see what Charlie was even doing.

"Charlie? What is going on?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. This?" He asked pointing at the car.

"_Duh_." I laughed.

"It's your new car."

"What?"

"It's your new car." He repeated.

"I never bought a car…" I said in confusion.

"Yeah, but I did." He laughed. "It's a welcome home present… And also a 'take Lily to nursery' on your own present. " He laughed again.

"You bought this?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Charlie!"

He looked taken aback. "What?"

"You shouldn't have wasted your money on me like that."

"Your gran paid for your lessons and you passed your test… I have to contribute in some way."

"It's too much." I breathed out.

"No. Bella, this is my part, alright? Let me give you my part…" He said.

I stood in silent awe but I heard a car door close and turned to see Edward carrying a drowsy Lily.

"She wanted me to bring her in…" He smiled apologetically.

"Thanks, son. You go on in and take her upstairs. Her room is second on the left." Charlie patted his back as Edward walked past us and into our house.

"This must have cost a fortune." I said as I moved towards it.

"A small one…" He chuckled. "Totally worth it. It's insured as well… for every possible damage you could think of Bells. That's how well I know you." He gave me a pointed look.

I don't even know why I did it but I ran at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as tight as I possibly could and I don't know how many times I said thank you.

Just as I released a blushing Charlie, Edward re-appeared outside and told us Lily was out like a light switch as soon as he laid her down. I told him thank you – as did Charlie.

"Uh, Bella?" Edward said before he climbed into his car.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'll meet you in the morning." He smiled a knowing smile – he knew I wouldn't want to be on my own.

"Where?" I asked.

"Don't worry… I'll find you." He smirked before getting into his car and driving away.

I turned back around to be faced with Charlie's questioning gaze.

"I'm not even going to ask about that." He said holding up his hands.

"About what?" I asked in confusion.

"Nothing." He shook his head before ushering me back inside.

After he closed the door he turned to me and asked exactly what I knew he would…

"So, how was your day?"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed… Review! – Lauren :*xxxx**


	8. 8 Deserving

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! I cannot thank you all enough for the very kind words and condolences through the loss of my granddad – it really does mean a lot to me. I hope you are all well. If you ever want a wee chat, give me a message – I'd love to talk. This is the last chapter (7. Small Fortune) from Edward's point of view. ENJOY!**

8. Deserving

(EPOV)

Upon arriving home with Bella and Lily, I had no choice but to leave Bella with my mom in the kitchen whilst Lily dragged me upstairs. I knew where we were going straight away but she didn't even know were my room was.

"Eddie, which way?" She asked.

"Straight to the top." I told her so that she wouldn't fall out with me.

"You can't take it down, alright?" Lily said.

"I won't."

"Promise?" She made sure.

"Lily, I promise I won't take it down. I told you."

"Just making sure." She said as we reached the top floor.

After a couple of minutes of her wandering aimlessly around the room looking at my stuff, she stuck it on the front of my door. I stood there in awe. She cannot expect me to keep that on my door! I mean, there's rainbows and suns and flowers… Seriously?

I looked down at her to see sparkling, very proud eyes looking back up at me. I felt terrible because her little smile fell off of her face instantly when she looked at me.

"You don't like it?" She asked. "I can take it down, it's okay." She turned around and went back up on her tiptoes to bring the drawing down but I moved it up higher so she couldn't reach it.

"Lily, I love it. I just wanted to move it up higher so everyone else could see it!" I told her.

"Ohhh… Okay!" She smiled.

I suddenly remembered something my mom had told me this morning and I thought I'd try and lighten her mood back up to the way it was before.

I knelt down to her level and asked "Can you keep secrets?"

"Yes." She whispered as if trying to prove the point.

"Okay… your big sister?"

"Yes…"

"She has a surprise waiting for her when she gets home." I told her.

"Ooooo… from my daddy?" She asked.

"Yup." I nodded.

"What is it?" She asked.

"A car."

"Really?" She said in excitement.

"There's a brand new car seat in it for you as well. Your daddy paid for all of it." I paused. "You can't tell Bella, okay?"

"Okay." She whispered.

"Let's go back downstairs." I said.

She ran.

I followed with quick strides.

She ran towards the stairs.

I started to worry.

She attempted to run down them.

I don't actually think I've been so terrified in all of my life than when I saw her tumble forward. I grabbed her and breathed a sigh of relief when I stopped her from possibly breaking her neck.

"Jesus christ Lily." I breathed out.

"Oh dear." She whimpered.

I put her back down at the top of the stairs.

"Are you okay?" I asked in worry.

"I'm fine. I just gotted a fright, Eddie." She took a shaky breath.

"Now I know why your sister freaks out about stairs so much. C'mon." I said as I picked her up and carried her down the three sets of stairs.

I put her back down again and she took her time walking back into the kitchen.

I became suspicious when my mom laughed and then she started to say something but the demon girl before me interrupted her.

"You know, Edward-…"

"Guess what?" Lily said as I followed her through the doorway.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Eddie carried me downstairs." She smiled at me.

"Really?" Bella wondered.

"Mhm!" She bobbed her head up and down.

"Wait, why did he carry you down the stairs?" Bella asked in confusion.

"Ohhh… Um… I nearly felled." Lily said and suddenly the floor became a very interesting thing to her eyes.

"Lily…" Bella sighed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I tried to run down stairs! I forgotted Bella!" She pouted. "It won't happen ever again. Never ever again." She promised.

"This is the last warning, okay?"

"See, I think she forgot because of all the excitement… Isn't that right, Lily?" I said to correct her. Part of me did it to get her out of the little hole she dug herself.

"Yeah. That what happened Eddie." She smiled shyly up at Bella.

"That makes sense. You just have to be more careful. I don't want to have to keep telling you though, alright? You have to remember yourself Lilybug." Bella said.

"I will." Lily walked over to Bella and she picked her up. I took the seat next to Bella – simply because I really wanted to sit next to her.

Lily sat and grinned at her sister and I honestly thought she was going to tell Bella about the car.

"Lily, why are you grinning like a little weirdo?" Bella asked her.

Shit. We have a problem.

"I'm not." Lily said but she started laughing, completely giving herself away.

I have to step in here.

"Lily…" I glared at her playfully but part of me was being deadly serious.

"I won't, Edward. Don't worry." She smirked around Bella at me.

"It's literally been 5 minutes... You don't want to break the world record for the most terrible secret keeper, do you?" I asked.

"No!" Lily gasped and the smirk was gone.

Mission accomplished.

"Be careful then." I told her.

"I will. I promised, didn't I?" Lily said in all seriousness.

"You did."

"Kk."

"Am I missing something?" Bella asked in complete confusion.

"Not a thing." I said and I'm sure Lily said something similar.

"Dinner is served!" Mom yelled. "The others should be here soon – you guys were home early, considering you had to get Lily also." She nodded thoughtfully. "I wonder what's keeping them…"

"Thank you, Esme!" Lily smiled up at her appreciatively.

Whilst we were eating, at some point I wasn't aware of because I was too busy looking at Bella, the house phone rang.

"Emmett, it doesn't have to go on speaker." mom rolled her eyes as she stood at the opposite side of the table – facing us. Emmett's such an ass. He somehow manages to get on everyone's nerves but you know what? I really wouldn't love him any other way.

Next thing you could hear was Emmett shouting "Bella! Edward! Lilybug! Can you hear me?"

"Yes!" We all said at the same time.

Emmett chuckled through the phone. "Okay, Bells, listen up." He commanded.

"I'm listening."

"Alex is next to me just now." He said.

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

"Uh, who's Alex?" Bella asked and his booming laughter echoed through the room.

"He wants to know if you'll go out with him." Emmett said as he composed himself.

Numerous things happened simultaneously.

I'm pretty sure Bella just about choked on her food.

My fork literally dropped from my hand, smashed off of my plate and crashed to the floor.

Lily was just laughing.

Mom was watching me as I angrily slid off of my chair and picked up my fork. When I got back up, she held out her hand for my dirty fork and put it in the dishwasher. She gave me a clean one and I muttered a 'thanks'.

"He can't hear what you're saying, by the way." Emmett assured Bella through laughter. "I can only imagine all of your reactions just then." He chuckled out.

I fucking hope not – if he knew I'd never hear the end of it.

"Tell him…Tell him, no way." Bella said in shock.

Relief flooded through me.

I have an issue.

"Number one, I have no idea who he is." She continued.

I may be a little tiny bit over protective of Bella.

"Number two, it was literally my first day at school today. Number three… His name just reminds me of Alex the lion from Madagascar… I hate lions." She finished off.

I couldn't even attempt to hold in the laughter. So fucking random.

"I'll see you guys in 10 minutes, right?" Em breathed out.

"Alright." Mom muffled her laughter with her hand.

The last thing I heard before Emmett hung up was "Sorry dude… She said to tell you, and I quote, 'No way. Number one-…" Then he hung up the phone.

I still couldn't stop laughing. "Wow, Bella… Don't hold back."

"Shut up." She snapped at me as I started eating my food again – through the laughter.

"Yeah, you carry on laughing while you eat… maybe you'll choke on it." I saw her smile an overly sweet smile out of the corner of my eye.

Lily let out a massive snort of laughter.

I placed my fork down on my plate slowly and held a hand up to my heart in mock pain.

"You wound me, Bella. You wound me. Did you hear that Silly Lily?" I looked around Bella to look at Lily.

"I did, Eddie." She giggled. "Bella, that was very mean." She scolded her. Ha!

"Lily Swan! Have you betrayed your own sister?" Bella mocked hurt. Oh… Oh really? She's going to play that card.

"Oh! No!" Lily defended.

"Well… If you haven't betrayed Bella then, you have betrayed me, Lily?" I sniffed as if I was crying.

Bella was challenging me with her eyes.

"No! I never!" Lily shook her head furiously.

Then, Bella turned the table so that she was on my side.

"Edward, it's okay. I understand, can you? Lily has betrayed both of us…"

"I guess I could understand… Bella and I will just have to make a new team… without any betrayals."

Bella gave me a little smile.

"I'm so sorry! I never betrayed anyone! You're both amazing! I love you both! I never betrayed any of you! I promise!" Lily tried to convince us.

"Bella… She promised…"

"A promise is a promise. We believe you Lily." Bella told her.

"Phewf." Lily huffed as she started eating again.

I gave Bella a smile thinking about what just happened. I can't even explain how perfect she is. I feel like I've known her forever and it's only been like two days.

"Where did your mom go?" She randomly asked.

"She's right th-… Oh. I don't know." I frowned realising she'd left. When? Why?

She shrugged and began eating again.

*About an hour later*

Bella went through the whole 'How was your first day?' thing with my dad when he got home as well and I really think she was starting to get fed up with that same question.

"You girls ready to get going?" I asked secretly wanting to have some alone time with Bella and Lily. "I'm sure you have homework, Bella… I do."

She laughed.

"C'mon, Lily. Go grab your coat from the couch." She shooed her away.

I drove the two girls back to their own house with a small game of 10 questions with Bella on the way.

I found out… Her favourite colour is green, she loves pasta, her favourite gemstone is ruby, she loves reading withering heights, she wants to be a writer when she leaves school, her favourite day of the week is Monday because you don't know what the week has to hold, she calls her dad Charlie because that's most comfortable, she hates sports, she _apparently _can't dance and she feels as though she couldn't live without her little sister.

I wish I had a camera to take a picture of Bella's face when she clocked the new car in Charlie's driveway. I spotted a sleepy Lily giving a lazy smile.

"Um… woah." I chuckled. I honestly didn't expect… this.

"Um… yeah." Bella also chuckled. "Who's car is that?" she asked.

"Yours." I told her.

"What?" she asked. She obviously thought I was having a laugh.

"It's your car."

She shook her head and jumped out of the car.

I turned to see if Lily was alright – for no reason at all.

"Lily?" I said softly because she was half asleep.

"Ya Ed." She mumbled.

It made me laugh.

"You saw the car?" I asked.

She nodded. "Cool."

I laughed again.

She forced her eyes open and looked out the window. She gave a little smile.

"Can you take me inside please Eddie? I tired." She mumbled.

"Alright kid."

I unbuckled her out of her little car seat that has been put in my car for emergencies. And she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs as far round my waist as she could get them.

Charlie and Bella's heads turned in my direction.

"She wanted me to bring her in…" I gave an apologetic smile as I approached them.

"Thanks, son. You go on in and take her upstairs. Her room is second on the left." Charlie patted my back as I walked past them and into the house.

I walked up the stairs and into the bright pink room – assuming that it was Lily's.

I pulled back her covers and took off her jacket and shoes before lying her down. I unwound her arms and legs from around me and pulled the covers back over her.

"Ed?" She mumbled.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"Bella like her car?"

"I think she loves it Silly Lily." I smiled at her cuteness.

"She sderbes it." She slurred.

"She deserves it?"

"Mhm." Lily nodded before her light snores filled the room.

I smiled as I shut her door over half way and practically tip toed back down the stairs.

"She's out like a light." I announced when I walked back outside.

Charlie and Bella both smiled in acknowledgment.

"Uh, Bella?" I said as I reached my car.

"Yeah?"

"I'll meet you in the morning." I just know that she won't want to be on her own – especially after the Alex incident.

"Where?" She asked.

"Don't worry… I'll find you." I smirked and got into my car.

When I drove away, I couldn't help thinking about what Lily said – or attempted to say that is.

'She deserves it."

It sort of made me wonder how much they two have been through.

It also made me wonder what happened to their mother.

One thing I was sure of was that Bella deserved so much more than anyone could ever give to her. She deserves every good thing that I can possibly think of.

She deserves so much more than someone like me could ever give her.

Two days. Two fucking days is all it took.

It's all it took for me to know that there's something about this girl… something about her that draws me in – closer and closer every time I look at her.

C'mon…

There must be one bad thing about her…

Okay, the term Bella and bad just don't mix at all.

Okay, so she's good.

Good like an angel.

Oh, shit. This is bad.

**A/N: That's it guys! I hope you enjoyed – leave a review. Also a little thing that would mean a lot is if you would go and listen to the song 'Save a Place for me' by Matthew West? It's a song that I play a lot just now for my granddad. If you listen you'll understand. Thanks again for all of your support – Lauren xxxx**

'


End file.
